


Fourth Time's A Charm

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Vivant Avec Un Démon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Men of Letters Bunker, Prank Wars, Tickle Fights, christo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley suggested a prank, Sam tried it, and Dean is rather pissed off. What a waste of a good beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one tumblr post

Dean was relaxing with a beer and shitty reality TV when Sam did it the first time.

“Christo!” his brother said from behind the couch.

Beer spewed from Dean’s mouth and nose, as a flinch shuddered through his whole body.

“You asshole!”  he yelled, jumping to his feet and spinning around in one move.

Sam had already started running for his life, laughing his ass off. Dean saw red. Well, black, more accurately. He reached out with his senses to tug at Sam’s foot. The big lug fell flat on his face, laughing even as Dean dragged him back to the floor at his feet.

“What was that?” Dean yelled at his brother, who was in hysterics on the ground, barely able to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Crowley dared me to!” Sam tried to explain between guffaws.

“Did not! The moose did it on his own steam.” a British voice called from another room.

Gritting his teeth, Dean tried to count to ten. It didn’t work. Why was Crowley even there? Why didn’t Dean sense him in the house? _Why did Sam have to ruin a good beer?_

“You little _shit_ ,” he exploded, hurling himself at his brother, who was laughing too hard to get away.

Dean grabbed at his sides, fingers going for the ticklish spots that Sam hated. His brother squealed like a little girl, writhing under him, eyes watery as he giggled.

“No, no, please stop,” he pleaded uselessly.

Dean refused. Sam finally remembered that he had abnormally long limbs, and planted a hand on his brother’s face, pushing Dean’s head back till he could dislodge him. Dean flopped back onto the ground and finally gave into the urge to piss himself laughing. Sam stretched his arms above his head, and they lay there side by side until they could breathe again.

 “That wasn’t a bad one,” Dean finally admitted, getting ready to haul himself off the floor. “You know I’m gonna get you back though. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

 

The second time, Dean nearly killed him.

“Christo,” Sam said quietly to him, sticking his head under the side of the car.

He jerked on the wrench, nearly snapping the bolt right off, and his head slammed into the underside of Baby.

“I’m going to fucking murder you,” he howled, letting his head fall flat onto the concrete beneath him.

Cas had only just un-demon-proofed the impala, and Dean was enjoying a sunny morning taking car of her. Thank hell he didn’t feel pain as much as he used to, because that would’ve hurt like hell. Dean snickered at his own joke, and continued his work.

 

Dean woke with a snap, shuddering.

The door was open a crack, and he could hear Sam laughing outside his room. Dean slammed his door shut with a thought.

“Fuck you!” he yelled loudly, clenching the sheets in his hand angrily.

Rolling over, he thumped his pillow a few times, and tried to get back to sleep.

 

The fourth time, Dean was ready. He was concentrating on Sam's 'congrats, you successfully completed a hunt on your own because I was stuck in a devil's trap three rooms away' when Sam snuck into the doorway.

“Chris- Mphh!” Sam said, lips pressed shut.

Dean waved his hand, and Sam skidded backwards out of the kitchen, still unable to speak. Mixing the batter, Dean was smiling. Much better.


End file.
